


fever.

by lordvoldyfarts



Series: tumblr prompts. [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where octavia and raven are having a baby and drag clarke and lexa to a baby expo. or the one where lexa realizes just how right clarke looks with a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever.

“A baby expo? Are you joking?” Lexa asks, her brows furrowed. Clarke nods.

“Raven and Octavia want us to and I don’t want to be the one to look into Raven’s eyes and tell her no,” Clarke says and Lexa’s eyes widen. She tries to imagine Raven’s angry eyes and harsh expression. Pregnancy has only served to make her more aggressive and prone to temper tantrums. Clarke smirks. “It’s this Saturday. Make sure you’re off, okay?” Clarke says and she reaches over and grabs Lexa’s hand. Lexa sighs.

“Fine but I won’t pretend to enjoy it,” Lexa grumbles.

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Clarke replies, kissing her on the cheek.

-

“I will pee on everything she loves,” Raven nearly shouts and Clarke turns into Lexa’s shoulder, attempting to muffle her laughter. Lexa holds a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile. Octavia is holding into her wife’s elbow.

“Babe, it was only a diaper bag,” Octavia says soothingly.

The baby expo was going just about as well as one would anticipate. Raven has already nearly trampled over three different women for daring to pick up the same item as her and Octavia has managed to talk her down each time, though just barely.

Clarke’s mostly been biting into her fist, trying to keep herself from laughing, but she hasn’t been doing a very good job of that. “Just let her go next time, O,” Clarke suggests and Octavia gives her a glare. Clarke snickers.

“We’re going to look at cribs. At least nobody can take anything from her over there,” Octavia grumbles and they start to walk away, leaving Clarke and Lexa standing in front of a rack of designer diaper bags.

“So..what now?” Clarke asks.

“We should look for a gift. As Godmother’s, I think it’s in our contract somewhere that we buy a really good baby shower present,” Lexa suggests. Clarke agrees and they start to walk.

Everywhere Lexa looks, there’s pregnant women gushing over onesies or women with newborns, walking around, clutching their babies against their chests.

She and Clarke hadn’t had the kid conversation. At least not since they got married. Before they got engaged, they’d agreed upon ‘maybe someday’ and left it at that. But Lexa would be lying if she said that being here, surrounded by babies, didn’t make her biological clock start to tick just a little bit.

They end up at a stand featuring breast pumps. A woman in front of them is holding her baby with one arm while trying to get something from her purse with the other, a pump tucked underneath her arm. Clarke taps her on the shoulder. “Would you like some help?” Clarke asks and the relief on the woman’s face is obvious. She hands Clarke the baby and begins rooting through her purse again.

First, Clarke’s eyes are wide and nervous but then the baby looks up and smiles and Lexa watches the nerves fall from her cheeks. She holds the baby like it’s natural for her. The baby grabs onto Clarke’s hair and starts to pull, which only makes Clarke laugh.

Lexa can’t take her eyes off of her (not that she ever could) but this was different. This was Clarke and a baby and she  _ wants  _ it.

The woman turns back to Clarke and gives her a grateful smile. “Thank you so much,” she gushes and Clarke hands the baby back with a small smile.

“It was no trouble. You have a beautiful baby,” Clarke compliments and Lexa recognizes the wistful look in her eyes. The one she always gets when they’re in galleries and she sees something she wishes she’d done. An idea that she wishes she’d had.

Clarke takes a step back toward Lexa and grabs her hand. “Are you two….?” the woman asks and Lexa looks over at Clarke, who starts to laugh. She squeezes Lexa’s hand and Lexa’s heart is in her throat.

“Yes, she’s my wife,” Clarke replies, her voice going soft on the word ‘wife’. It still makes Lexa’s heart flutter to hear it. The woman smiles.

“You’re a beautiful couple. Are you thinking about having children?” she asks and Lexa’s heart settles back to where it belongs. Though they live in a progressive area, there’s still so much of her that’s nervous to tell people that Clarke is her wife. That’s afraid of the reactions.

“No, we’re here with some friends,” Clarke replies and she’s still looking at the baby, who smiles a gummy grin back at her. “But maybe someday,” Clarke continues, looking up at Lexa.

Lexa smiles back softly. “Maybe someday,” she echoes.

-

They’re watching a repeat of The Bachelor when Clarke brings it up. “Do you think Octavia and Raven are ready to be parents?” Clarke asks and the hand that’s stroking Clarke’s hair pauses.

“I don’t think they have much of a choice, love. Raven’s due in a month,” Lexa replies, “besides, they’ve been trying for a long time. I think they’re more than ready,” Lexa adds.

“Lexa….,” Clarke says and she sits up, pulling her head away from Lexa’s shoulder. “I might be ready,” she says quickly, her gaze not wavering. Lexa swears her heart stops.

“For children?” Lexa asks and Clarke nods. She grabs Lexa’s hand.

“When I held that baby today, something clicked. I saw you watching me and I just. Felt like a family. A complete family. I want that to be real,” Clarke explains and Lexa’s started to grin without even noticing. She reaches across with her free hand and rests her palm on Clarke’s cheek.

“I felt it too,” Lexa says. “Let’s have a baby,” she whispers and Clarke grins. She nearly launches herself at Lexa, forcing her horizontal against the couch. She kisses her once on each cheek and then on her lips.

“I love you,” Clarke whispers.

“I love you, too,” Lexa responds, her mouth light against Clarke’s.

She doesn’t smiling for the rest of the night.

They’re going to have a baby.

And maybe Lexa’s never been more terrifyingly excited for anything in her  _ life _ .

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ aliciaclvrk on tumblr for drabbles, questions, or if you want to send a prompt my way!


End file.
